The Rogue Apostate Warden
by Rogue Flame
Summary: What if Duncan didn't find Amell in the Circle Tower but in Lothering fighting as a rogue while he was on his way to Ostagar with the dalish warrior Theron Mahariel. What if more than just 2 Grey Wardens survived the betrayal at Ostagar.
1. Chapter 1 On the Way to Ostagar

**The Rogue Apostate Warden**

**Chapter 1:** On the way to Ostagar Part 1.

Duncan sighed as he settled into his meal of dried meat and cheese. He had hoped to be in Ostagar by now but the occasional group of bandits and wild animals has forced him and his new recruit Theron to camp at a small village called Lothering. Now sitting in Dane's Refuge with Theron, who hadn't uttered a single word to him since they left his Dalish clan back in the Brecillian Forest; he becomes aware that they are being watched. He looked up and across and saw a group of no less than 10 men sitting in the far right hand corner on the upper landing in the tiny tavern; all looking at Theron with disgust as they drink their ales.

"We will spend the night here then leave at first light, with all hopes we will arrive at Ostagar in the afternoon," Duncan murmured more to himself than to Theron, who was glaring into the fire barely touching his food. That itself hadn't gone unnoticed by the men either.

"I think it would be most wise if we finish off our meal and find a place to sleep for the night." Duncan murmured again though this time Theron bowed his head in acknowledgement and started eating his meal, but every now and then he would look at the side of the stairs where there was nothing but darkness.

After they had finished off their meal they set off to a nearby farm close to the imperial highway to sleep.

"I'll take the first watch Theron, try and get some rest you will need your strength tomorrow."

Theron just grumbled, "Len'alas lath'din" as he rolled out his bedroll and went to sleep.

'The night is far too quiet for a village swamped with refugees', Duncan thought as he struggled to see past his own little campfire. It was almost time to wake Theron up, even though he felt tired he knew he wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon. As he started to drift off into his own thoughts he heard the sharp crack of a twig being stepped on. He kicked Theron awake as he drew his longsword and dagger. Theron jerked awake but with years of warrior training among the Dalish he didn't make a sound as he stood up and drew his own Greatsword, he used his sensitive hearing to try to make out there enemy in the darkness.

"I hear about 10 men nearby trying to surround us," Theron whispered as he moved to cover Duncan's back.

Duncan was just about to whisper a strategy to Theron when the giant oak tree they were camping by suddenly caught fire; making Duncan and Theron see that it was the men from the tavern and their friends all armed and lingering in the background. Seeing that their cover was blown the leader yelled out a battle cry and charged. Having no sleep Duncan relied on Theron more than he liked, but with the taint flowing through his veins he was tiring more quickly.

After being on the receiving end of too many superficial wounds Duncan's hope of defeating them was fading; there was simply too many of them to subdue as the men kept on attacking with vigor.

His guard dropped and he fell onto his knees and looked into the eyes of his killer, who was smiling a toothless evil grin. That was until he found the tip of a dagger protruding from his chest. His eyes suddenly rolled back into his head as the dagger was removed and he fell lifelessly to the ground. Then as if a dark cloud of death swept upon them the men were being slayed mercilessly. Those who were left tried to hurry and kill either Duncan or Theron and found themselves either dead or dying or else they dropped their swords and ran off screaming bloody murder. It wasn't until there was only one of the men left on his knees begging for his life in front of a black hooded stranger, whose twin daggers were crisscrossed in front of the man's neck, Duncan breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched on.

"Please Maker have mercy, please I am just a poor man," The man begged, his brown eyes wide and pleading.

"Mercy. Would you have granted mercy on your victims then? Ha I think not," The stranger snarled making the man tremble. "But I will think about letting you go if you answer my question. Why did you attack these two men?"

The man's face hardened and he spat towards Theron.

"We knew that a couple of Grey Wardens were passing through, but when we saw that knife-ear was sittin' in our tavern, drinkin' our ale, turnin' his nose up at our food like he was the king of Ferelden, we were beyond mad. We had grown up on stories you see, 'bout them Grey Wardens being hero's, so we came out here to teach this bloody knife-ear a lesson in respectin' his betters-."

The man's rant was suddenly cut short when the stranger cut off his head, then spat on his body and used his clothes to wipe the blood off the blades.

"I thank you for your timely rescue friend. May I trouble you for some healing poultices?" Duncan asked breathlessly, he could feel his strength fading fast and Theron didn't look any better.

The hooded stranger sheathed their weapons and walked up to them, Duncan tried to get a good look but the hood covered their face.

"Rest Grey Wardens, I will heal and protect you for the night." The stranger said.

Duncan couldn't argue with the stranger. As he slipped off into the fade he saw the blue light of healing magic come out of the stranger's hands.

"Hush now, rest, you are safe now I will not harm you, you have my word." The stranger said as the darkness embraced him.


	2. Chapter 2 On the Way to Ostagar Part 2

**Chapter 2:** On the Way to Ostagar Part 2

When Duncan woke up the next morning he noticed that the sun was shining high in the sky and that he was frozen still on a horse.

"Lethallan it appears that Duncan has woken up," Duncan heard Theron say to the stranger.

"We will stop here for a little break then I need to check his wounds," The stranger replied as Duncan felt his horse stopping and suddenly having the freedom to move. He cautiously got off his horse and turned his head towards Theron who looked less pale than he had been. Theron nodded his head towards him as he led the horses to graze.

"It is good to see you have joined the land of the living again Duncan. I apologize for the restraints but we had to leave Lothering before dawn, and you were in no state to ride, it is a pleasure to finally talk to you my name is Soloana Amell."

Duncan could now see his rescuer was a woman wearing the most intriguing armor he had ever seen. With her extremely long dark brown hair swept back into a pony tail, leaving her fringe parted down the right hand side framing her slender tanned face. Her ice blue eyes and easy smile expressed kindness but looking deeper showed a hardened woman prepared to defend herself. Smiling he walked up to her.

"Well met Soloana, I wish it was under better circumstances. Thank you for saving us back at Lothering but may I ask where we are now?"

Soloana laughed and replied, "We are taking a shortcut that only a few people know to Ostagar as that is where Theron told me you were heading. If we keep at a steady pace we should be there shortly after noon. Most importantly how are you fairing? You took quite a hit in Lothering."

Duncan was about to reply when suddenly Soloana walked up to him and started checking him over with stern eyes.

"Hmm you look better but I would still try to relax and rest as much as possible meaning no heavy riding. Your right side still looks tender." Soloana then stepped back and walked to her horse.

"I thank you for your concern Soloana but we need to get to Ostagar as soon as possible, we will ride fast." Duncan stated as he walked to take the reins from Theron who simply looked at Soloana.

"We have stayed here long enough if your leader does not wish to accept my advice that is up to him, I will not force the issue."

The shortcut indeed shaved hours off their journey but on the way they ran into giant spiders, wolves as well as bears. Duncan was more than impressed by Soloana's skill with her blades.

"Have you ever thought of joining the Grey Wardens Soloana?" Duncan asked as the tower of Ishal came into view.

Soloana cocked her head to the side and tapped her finger to her lips, then turned her head to Duncan with an amused smile on her face.

"Well no actually, I didn't realise that they were getting that desperate for recruits," she laughed quietly to herself.

"We could always use more people who prove themselves worthy. Grey wardens are made from all races and all classes including mages," Duncan replied as Soloana looked at him with a piecing stare.

"Including mages you say, so the Chantry actually let mages go from under their tight grasp purely to become a Grey Warden?" Soloana questioned, "I highly doubt that Duncan."

"They have no option when I conscript them into the Grey Wardens."

Soloana considered Duncan's words; to be a part of something worthwhile, to be respected instead of feared, to openly walk in front of the Chantry and their Templars knowing that they can't even touch her. "Ok Duncan I guess you have yourself another recruit. Where do I sign up?"

Duncan smiled at her enthusiasm as they were entering Ostagar he noticed that King Calian was there to greet them, "I will tell you more when we get you and Theron settled into camp."

Soloana nodded as they all dismounted from their horses and walked up to meet the King not knowing how dramatically her life was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Alistair

**AN: **I apologise for the lack of update I was hit with writers block and then had to wait for my friends to help me edit.

In saying that I am looking for a BETA reader so if you know anyone who might be interested or are yourself please PM me.

**Chapter 3**: Meeting Alistair

"Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being. Until then I have business I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge should you need to." Duncan stated as he walked across the bridge leaving Solona and Theron behind.

"Well we may as well get acquainted with the place; who is it that we were meant to find again?" asked Solona as they started to walk across the bridge to the camp.

"A man called Alistair. How are we meant to find one man in a fortress full of soldiers?" Theron questioned as he scowled at Duncan who was already across the bridge and disappeared out of sight. He was still angry at him for taking him away from his clan.

Solona just shook her head at Theron she knew in time his anger would fade it was just a matter of patience. "Well I'm sure he can't be too far away why don't we start near the King's tent and then work our way around."

Together they explored the old fortress having conversations with the guards guarding the King's and Teyrn Loghain's tent. Apparently the King is married to the Teyrn's daughter and both of them have been in shouting matches ever since they arrived in Ostagar.

They helped the Kennel master muzzle two mabari dogs that were sick with the taint promising that if they went into the Wilds that they would keep a look out of a distinctive flower; helped a prisoner get some food and water in exchange for a key to the mages chest. Solona took the key using an old rag so that she had so she would not have to touch it. When passing the infirmary, an injured terrified soldier started talking to them, stating he saw the darkspawn and that everybody needed to run.

"Humph. They should put him out of his misery." Stated Theron while out of ear shot which earned him a slap on the back of his head. "Ouch what was that for?"

"That was mean and you know it. The poor man was wounded and beyond terrified, have a little bit of consideration will you!" Solona said as Theron merely glared at her as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, don't give me that look; you know you earned that slap. Just be thankful I didn't box your ears."

As they neared the mages tent, Theron noticed Solona started to edge as far away as she could, even going as far as ducking behind him when the Templars were in view. He was about to comment on it when the quartermaster walked up to him, mistaking him for one of the errand runners. It took every inch of his willpower not to slay the man on the spot, as Solona quickly took charge of the situation. Using her silver tongue to guide the quartermaster back to his post and also offering them a sizable discount on goods that they needed to purchase.

The last place that they looked in was what appeared to be the war room when there was no sight of him there; Theron threw his hands up in frustration. "That's it! We have looked everywhere for this man and he is nowhere to be found I say we just go to Duncan and tell him to go find Alistair himself since he actually knows who he is."

Solona was just about to reply when she heard a familiar voice further up a ramp. "I think I know where he is… come on!" As they walked up the ramp they noticed two men, one of them a senior enchanter, which Solona recognized but couldn't remember his name and a warrior wearing a Grey Warden Shield. Solona observed as the senior enchanter told him to get out of his way and thought 'So this is the infamous Alistair. Duncan's description did not give this man any justice.' Pushing Alistair making him turn and notice their presence.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." Solona laughed at this while Theron stood there crossing his arms clearly not impressed.

"I know exactly what you mean." Solona replied when it was clear that Theron wasn't going to be making any effort towards the conversation.

"It's like a party; we could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about. Wait, we haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

Solona just put her hands on her hip and raised her right eyebrow "Would that make your day worse?"

"Hardly! I just like to know my chances of being turned into a toad at any given moment. Wait! I do know who you are! Duncan's new recruit from the Dalish Camp!? I should have recognized right away. I apologize, but I still don't know who you are?"

"How could you have recognized me? You have never met me before?" Theron asked while moving his arm down to his side, he did not trust this man.

"Duncan sent word. He spoke quite highly of you. Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Alistair, the new Grey Warden, though I guess you knew that already. As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the joining.

"I can't prepare on my own?" Theron shot out. 'Surely he has to learn to play with others at some point. ' thought Solona as she rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

Alistair half chuckled at this. "I know. I felt the same way when I did this. Unfortunately, they don't give you much choice."

Theron just grunted at Alistair, crossing his arms and looking away.

"So do you have a problem with magic?" Solona questioned she hoped that she wouldn't have an issue with him. 'He's far too handsome to turn into a toad.'

"No problem. It's just with my background makes mages nervous. And nervous mages makes me nervous. I don't want to become a toad; I like the way I am."

Solona giggled at this "Well this is Theron and I'm Solona pleased to meet you. Duncan just recruited me as was on his way here with Theron." Solona held out her hand.

"Right! that was the name. You know… it just occurred to me that there have been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?" Alistair said as he shook her hand, she couldn't help noticed the little surge of electricity that she got when he did.

"That's probably because we're too smart for you." Solona replied as Theron huffed clearly annoyed that she was trying to flirt with him.

"True. But if you're here, what does that make you?" Alistair questioned as he gazed into her eyes clearly being drawn into them.

"Incredibly Unlucky!" Solona laughed loudly, as Alistair realized he was being made fun of.

"Ouch! Anyhow, whenever you're ready let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started." Solona nodded as they started to make their way back to the Grey Warden tent.

"Sooo. That argument we saw… what was that about?" Solona piped up to Alistair as they pasted the mages tent.

"With the mage? The Circle is here at the King's request and Chantry doesn't like that one bit. They just love letting mages know how unwelcome they are. This puts me in a bit of an awkward position. I was once a Templar."

Solona stopped dead in her tracks, clearly shocked. "You were a mage-hunter?"

"Not that that's all Templars do, but yes. The chantry raised me until Duncan recruited me six months ago. I'm sure the revered mother meant for it as an insult - sending me as her messenger - and the mage picked right up on that. I would never have agreed to deliver it, but Duncan says we're all to cooperate and get along. Apparently, they didn't get the same speech."

"But you didn't actually hunt mages did you?" Solona pressed.

"No I was recruited just before I took my final vows, I never wanted to be one though. The revered mother was so furious when Duncan conscripted me I was almost certain we were going to be arrested there on the spot."

Solona relaxed and gave a cheery smile "Well in that case I look forward to travelling with you then. Things have just got a little more interesting around here." As she paraded pasted Alistair making Theron roll his eyes at her antics, when she winked at him.

"You do? Huh. That's a switch. If you have any questions let me know. Otherwise lead on."


	4. Chapter 4 The Wilds

**Chapter 4:** The Wilds

Once they had met up with Duncan again, they were introduced to the other two recruits Daveth and Ser Jory. He then went on to explain that the five of them were going into the Korcari Wilds to fetch four vials of Darkspawn blood. When questioned about this he briefly explained that was for the joining ritual later on that night.

He also tasked Alistair to find an abandoned Grey Warden outpost to collect valuable scrolls, containing old treaties from Humans, Elves, Dwarfs and Mages obligating them to help in a blight. Shortly after entering the Wilds they fought off a pack of wolves and met a dying soldier barely crawling his way back to the camp.

"Who is that? Grey Wardens?" the soldier barely rasped out. He was bleeding heavily from a sword wound on his left side.

"We should help if we can." Theron answered making both Solona and Alistair stare at him with shock.

"Hello, who are you and what have you done with my moody, broody, self-centered elf companion." Solona joked as she went and put her hand on his forehead. "Yep you're definitely coming down with something." Solona stated and Theron stepped out of her reach glaring at her.

"My scouting party was attacked by the Darkspawn. I'm the only one left, please if you have some bandages so I can get back to camp, I would be most grateful." The soldier said drawing the attention back to him.

Alistair knelt down beside him "I have bandages in my pack." As he was about to get them out Solona stopped him as she lent down beside the soldier.

"No need I have a better trick for life threatening injuries." Alistair was about to ask when he saw and felt Solona heal the solider using magic.

"There all fixed; now you can do two things. You can insult me and run back screaming like a little girl, that one of the Grey Wardens saved your life by using magic, or you can simply get up thank me, and then suddenly forget how you miraculously recovered from certain death." Solona said as she helped the soldier up from the ground.

"You do not need to fear me telling. Thank you for saving my life. I'll be heading back to camp to report in." The soldier shook Solona hand and started walking quickly away, leaving Solona to deal with three very shocked men. Who were all staring at her with their eyes bugged out of the sockets and jaws to the floor. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You're a mage. I thought… with the way you were fighting the wolves that you weren't." Daveth blurted out causing Theron to glare menacingly and stand close to Solona ready and waiting to strike them down.

"Take one step near her with your sword in your hand and I will cut you down where you stand shem." Theron growled

Solona sighed and looked down "I just thought that since we will soon be as Duncan mentioned 'brothers and sisters' I could share the fact that I know a little magic. I rarely use it but when I see somebody dying I cannot stand by and watch. Not when I know I can heal them completely with better results, useful skill to have in a tight corner. No?"

Ser Jory started trembling as both he and Daveth took a step back as Alistair stood up and nodded to her. "Well as long as you warn me when you're about to turn me into a toad I'm ok with that."

"I couldn't do that to you, I don't like toads. I would turn you into a Marbari much cuter." Solona winked

"Did you hear him though a whole company of men slain by darkspawn. Now I'm no coward but this task is folly we should head back." Ser Jory said as he looked around the group.

"Humph you sound like a coward to me shem." Theron replied as Solona glared at him.

"Yes there is darkspawn about but we are away from the main horde. That's why I'm here; the Grey Wardens can sense where they are." Alistair stated trying to comfort Ser Jory.

"See sir knight if we're going to die we will be warned about it first." Daveth piped in finding the fact that the 'mighty knight' was scared.

"That does comfort me a little; all I know is that I have a wife with child in Highever. I don't want to leave them alone." Ser Jory said as his face slowly started turning white.

Solona just rolled her eyes as she and Theron started leading the group. "Come on those darkspawn aren't going to bleed themselves." Alistair chuckled while he shook his head as he grabbed Daveth and Jory to make them follow.

There was plenty of darkspawn about to fill their vials; the problem was finding the old outpost Duncan mentioned. After evading traps finding the last will and testament of missionary father and son, a Chasind cache of gear and killing a Shade they eventually found the outpost on top of a hill.

"Finally and here I thought we were walking in circles. Now let's get these blasted scrolls and get the hell out of here I'm starving!" Solona said as the group searched to find the scrolls.

The outpost was nothing but an overgrown ruin with barely a foyer and a second level 'I hope these things aren't berried I really hate digging' Solona whined to herself as she looked around on the upper level she couldn't help stopping and looking over her shoulder every now and then.

"Something, concerning you Solona." Alistair questioned he had noticed Solona constantly looking up and around ever since they entered the Wilds. Now knowing her little secret he wondered if she was sensing something else.

Solona shook her head and smiled "It's nothing really, it's just I've got this feeling that were being watched, but I can't see anybody else around here, which is odd considering my senses are usually spot on. You feel it too right? That tingling at the back of your neck?"

"As a matter of fact I-"

"Over here I think I found it!" Daveth interrupted making everyone run over to him. He was standing by a big bronze coloured chest with the lid smashed in, the contents empty.

"Well, well, what do we have here? An intruder or a scavenger?" the group turned around and saw a woman wearing not much clothing walking down the second floor where Solona and Alistair just were.

"Be careful she looks Chasind and there maybe others nearby." Alistair said.

"Ooo you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you." The woman rebutted

"Yes, swooping is bad." Alistair replied glaring at her

"She the Witch of the Wilds she'll turn us all into toads she will." Daveth whimpered.

"So it was you I was sensing, enjoyed the show?" Solona quipped her eyebrow rose up.

"I admit I was following for a while, 'where do they go' I wondered, 'why are they here', hmm tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."

"I'm Solona pleased to meet you." Solona smiled her bold blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Now that is a proper introduction, you may call me Morrigan."

"Enough, we are Grey Wardens in search of treaties that were once here, do you know where they are." Theron stated as his patience had finally ran out.

"Ah yes as I thought you are looking for something. Something that is here no longer." Morrigan answered as she stared into Theron's eyes.

"Here no longer." Alistair yelled at Morrigan "You stole them didn't you? You sneaky witch thief."

"ALISTAIR!" Solona yelled while punching him in the arm making him wince.

"Ignore him! would you happen to know where they are or who has taken them?" Solona asked using what Theron has observed as her persuasive voice.

"'Twas my mother in fact." Morrigan smiled as she answered

"Could you please take us to her?"

"Now that is a reasonable request. Follow me then if it pleases you." Morrigan then turned around and started walking down the hill. Solona started to follow when Alistair grabbed her arm.

"She could be leading us into a trap." Alistair quietly said with concern written clearly on his sun kissed face.

"Oh please you're meant to be a scary Templar remember. If she tries anything just smite her, besides don't we need those treaties for Duncan." Solona winked at Alistair as she rearranged his hand as though he is escorting her and then started following Morrigan again all but dragging a grumbling Alistair along.


	5. Chapter 5 The Joining and the Meeting

**Chapter 5:** The Joining and the Meeting.

"Thank the maker that is over and done with," Daveth exclaimed as the group were walking back towards the camp.

They followed Morrigan to a small shack built on a swamp where her mother was there waiting as if she was already expecting them. After listening to her crazy babble Solona was not surprised that the old hag could tell that she was a mage. There was something about her that made her skin crawl. She didn't trust them one bit but by the way the others were behaving she knew it would be up to her to convince her to hand the treaties over. With surprisingly little effort she got the treaties, as well as a cryptic statement from the old hag that Solona was still trying to decipher.

Night had now fallen as the four of them reached the gates. They were hungry and tired but they knew the night was still young as tonight they joined the forces with the King's army to face the darkspawn horde in combat. After dropping off the wild flower that the Kennel master wanted and much to Solona's glee opened the mages chest with the key that the prisoner gave to them, they made their way back to Duncan.

"I agree that is an experience I do not wish to repeat any time soon," Ser Jory stated as both Solona and Theron roll their eyes.

Theron leant over to whisper in Solona's ear. "I had no idea Duncan was interested in recruiting little cowards."

Solona sniggered and whispered back, "Yes, I thought the Grey Wardens were meant to be and I quote 'fearless'. I guess somebody forgot to let them know that," causing Theron to laugh out loud making everyone stop and look at him as though he suddenly grew a second head.

"Ha so Theron actually knows how to laugh. I thought the only emotions he knew were sulking, pissed off and downright furious," Daveth joked causing Theron to glare back at him. "Now back with the glaring, thank the Maker I thought I was imagining things."

Solona looked at Alistair as they both shook their heads as they approached Duncan by the bonfire.

"So you have returned from the Wilds. I trust that your mission was a success?" Duncan asked.

Duncan looked at all of them expecting a report only to see a silent argument going on between Alistair and Solona, while the other three silently stepped back.

"Alistair." Duncan commanded with the sternest look he could muster, he didn't have time for childish antics, not with the horde so close to them now.

The young warrior jumped and quickly reported in, so embarrassed he couldn't look Duncan in the eye and started twisting his right foot into the ground. Duncan chose to ignore Solona who was now silently giggling beside Alistair.

"Good. I've had the Circle preparing. With the blood that you retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately," Duncan said.

"We met a woman in the tower, it was her mother who took the treaties and kept them for apparent 'safe keeping', they were both very… odd. They might be apostates hiding from the Chantry," Alistair said, causing Solona to quit giggling and start glaring at him.

Alistair saw Solona's reaction from the corner of his eye and realised what he just said. He then not so subtly took a step away from her.

"I know you were once a Templar Alistair, but Chantry matters are now no longer your concern," Duncan reminded Alistair who just sighed dropping his head in resignation.

"Your right Duncan I apologize," Alistair said mainly to Solona who just crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"We have the scrolls; let us focus on the Joining."

Theron stepped forward, "I am ready."

"Excellent. You will need that courage to face what comes next," Duncan said.

"Courage? Hang on how much danger are we in?" Daveth asked as Ser Jory looked between Daveth and Duncan losing the colour in his face quite quickly.

"I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later," Duncan replied.

"Well it's not an adventure unless your life is constantly under threat. I'm prepared to do what it takes," Solona said as she uncrossed her arms and started stretching out her aching muscles.

"I've come this far. I want to see this through," Theron stated as looked directly into Duncan's eyes.

"I agree. Let's have it done," Ser Jory said at the last second though his voice sounded a few pitches higher than normal.

"Then let us begin. Alistair take them to the old temple." Duncan ordered as he took the vials of blood and walked towards the mages camp.

"Come on we don't have that much time, follow me," Alistair commanded then strode forward making everyone follow quickly.

They came to the very same spot that Theron and Solona found Alistair earlier that day. Alistair who had a smile on his face and quick to make a funny remark was now standing near an old table with a sad distant look on his face; it was as if he was remembering something horrible. Solona was sitting next to Theron by the entrance having a slow quiet conversation with him. As she laid her head on his shoulders. While Daveth was standing with his arms crossed getting irritated near Ser Jory, who was pacing quickly. His hands itching to grab his greatsword as he mumbled to himself.

"The more I hear about this joining, the more I don't like it," Ser Jory said out loud to no one in particular.

Alistair didn't seem to hear him, as Solona and Theron rolled their eyes and ignored him, Daveth though took the bait.

"Are you blubbering again?"

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place here?" Ser Jory whined.

"That's open to debate," mumbled Solona.

"What was that!" Ser Jory turned around furiously glaring at Solona who then sat up properly hold her hands in surrender.

"Nothing." Solona said is a sugary sweet voice.

As Ser Jory turned around to face Daveth again, Solona started to mimic Ser Jory being a scared coward, causing Theron to cough out his laughter.

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you," Daveth said.

"I swear I'm the bravest one here, and I'm a woman," Solona stated as she was finding herself yet again irritated at Daveth and Ser Jory.

"Do class me with them," Theron said to Solona.

"I wasn't referring to you mister 'I take things to heart way too seriously'," Solona joked, Theron started to chuckle. "Careful too much smiling might make your face crack."

"All I know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me… it just doesn't seem fair." Ser Jory sulked.

"Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must to stop the blight right?" Daveth countered.

"Including sacrificing us?"

"You saw those darkspawn, ser knight. Wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?" Daveth pressed.

"I…" Ser Jory stammered causing Theron to raise his eyebrow.

"You can judge a man on how he protects the ones he cares about," Theron whispered in Solona's ear.

"Yes but we already knew he was a whiny coward. The Arl must have been either sick or blackmailed to knight him," Solona whispered back.

"Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure." Daveth concluded sporting a smug grin that he just out smarted the Knight.

"I've never had a foe I could not engage with my blade." Ser Jory sighed finally sensing that he would not win this argument.

When Duncan arrived carrying a very large silver goblet, he set it down gently on the old table near Alistair who finally came out of his memories, and stood next to Duncan while the rest of them formed a semi-circle in front of him.

"At last we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. Thus it was the first Grey Wardens who drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint, as we who follow in their footsteps."

"You mean were going to drink the blood of those… foul creatures?" Ser Jory asked the colour from his skin was completely drained and was now shaking through his armour.

"As the first did before us and as we did before you this is the source of our power and our victory," Duncan answered causing Ser Jory to let out a little high pitch whimper.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to that taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon," Alistair explained.

"Those who survive?" Theron questioned.

He knew he had no choice in this matter whether or not he decided to leave. He already had the taint inside of him. He was now praying to the creators that Solona survives. He had only known her for an extremely short amount of time, but he has now come to think of her as a close friend or a sister. Being a Grey Warden without her making light in dark situations would be very bleak.

"Not all who drink the blood survive and those who do are forever changed, this is why the Joining is a secret. It's the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?" Alistair nodded at Duncan and bowed his head.

"_Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." _

After paying their respects Duncan then picked up the chalice and stood in front of Daveth.

"Daveth, step forward," Duncan commanded.

Daveth stepped forward and took a sip of the black oozing liquid and gave the chalice back to Duncan. For a few seconds nothing happened then suddenly he doubled over screaming in agony. When he looked up and opened his eyes, they were soulless hollow white.

"Makers breath!" Ser Jory yelled and stood as far away as he could from Daveth.

"I am sorry Daveth." Duncan said as Daveth then started choking and dropped onto all fours and with one final agonizing breath he died.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they all started at Daveth. Even Solona had to admit she was now scared, but she refused to show it, she was no coward.

Duncan then turned to Ser Jory, "Step forward Jory."

Ser Jory then started backing away from Duncan his hand reaching back and drawing his Greatsword, "But I have a wife… a child… had I known…"

Duncan put the chalice down on the table and started walking towards Ser Jory.

"There is no turning going back." Duncan said as he too drew out his longsword.

"No you ask too much… there is no glory in this." Ser Jory then pounced on Duncan fighting to escape but Duncan proved too much for him.

"I am sorry." Duncan said as he thrust his blade into Ser Jory's chest.

Ser Jory then slumped down on the ground and bled out. Duncan then sheathed his blade and picked up the chalice once more.

"But the Joining has not finished. Step forward Theron, from this moment on you will be a Grey Warden." Theron then stepped up and took the chalice from Duncan and looked over at Solona who was watching with worry etched into her face.

"Ma falon, Lethallan." Solona gave a quick smile to him as he drank from the chalice, and gave it back to Duncan who put it on the table.

They all waited with baited breath as Theron started swaying then suddenly collapsed. Duncan rushed over to check on him.

"He lives." Duncan confirmed and Solona let out the big breath of air that she was holding. Then Duncan got up and picked up the chalice and turned towards Solona.

"Step forward, Solona from this moment on you will be a Grey Warden." Duncan said as Solona took the chalice from him.

Solona started at the thick black foul smelling liquid and took one last breath to give herself some Dutch courage.

"Ok if this is going to be my last words then can you tell Theron that he's my friend as well and Alistair I think your handsome." Alistair's eyes bugged out of his head and his cheeks suddenly became on fire as Solona took a gulp of the blood and gave back the chalice.

"They need to invent a different flavour, that one totally sucks balls." Solona said before she grabbed her head and started to collapse on the floor only to have Alistair catch her before she hit the ground.

Solona experienced the most frightening vision. She was standing in front of a dragon, she had seen a dragon before but this one was a completely different sight. Instead of glossy scales, polished horns and fiery eyes, this dragon looked sick and twisted and when it turned its head Solona noticed that it's eyes were exactly the same as what Daveth's and Theron's were after the effects of the darkspawn blood kicked in. As she was about to scream she suddenly woke up to Duncan and Alistair both hovering over her, it took everything she had not to scream out at them.

"It is finished. Welcome." Duncan quietly said as he helped Solona to her feet.

Solona looked around and found Theron standing near her with a relieved smile on his face. She finally took in a deep breath and smiled relieved that they both had made it out alive.

"Two more deaths. In my joining only one of us died but it was… horrible. I'm glad at least the two of you made it through." Alistair said as Solona looked over to him.

Her face then suddenly felt as if it was on fire, as she remembered the stupid but in her opinion true comments she blurted out before drinking.

"How do you feel?" Duncan asked.

"It's over. I'm fine" Theron stated as he looked at Solona.

"Like I walked into the spoilt princess and lost a bet to drink everything they had." Solona said as she tried to get the taste out of her mouth causing the rest of them to laugh.

"Before I forget, we take some of the darkspawn blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us… of those who didn't make it, this is the last part of your joining." Alistair said as he handed both Theron and Solona the pendants.

Solona looked at the black coloured pendant. It looked as though it was made of glass, and had the Grey Warden symbol on the front with a light silver chain. She smiled softly as she put it around her neck.

"Take some time. When you're ready, I'd like the both of you to accompany me to a meeting with the king." Duncan said as he pointed to the long table at the far end of the ruin where they could barely make out people standing there.

"Please tell me there will be something to get this awful taste out of my mouth," Solona replied as she slowly followed along with Theron and Duncan to the meeting. Where the King, Teryn Loghain, a mage who she recognized as Uldred one of the Senior Enchanters from the Circle and to Solona's disgust a Chantry Mother who looked familiar but she could not place where from.

As she approached the table she tried to hide behind Theron but it was no use, both Uldred and the Chantry mother looked over and immediately recognized her.

"Oh ohh! This can't be good." Solona replied quickly and quietly to Theron who immediately tensed as he too saw the Mother and Mage's reaction.

The King was already in an argument with the Teryn as they approached Duncan's side. Solona every now and then kept glancing over towards the Uldred and the Mother, wondering when or if they will say anything.

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand with the Grey Wardens in this assault." King Cailan firmly said as he looked up and saw that Theron and Solona were here. Loghain was about to argue back when Cailan butted in.

"If you will not accept help from the Orlesians then our current forces will have to suffice. Duncan are your men ready for battle?" Cailan asked ignoring the furious glare that Loghain was giving him.

"They are your Majesty," Duncan replied.

"And these are the new recruits I met earlier on the road? I understand congratulations are in order." Cailan smiled making Theron and Solona very uncomfortable.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Solona quietly said with a polite smile as she saw out of the corner of her eye the Chantry Mother silently fuming.

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. Both of you should be honoured to join their ranks," Cailan said.

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, we must attend to reality." Teryn Loghain argued it was clear that he didn't want the Wardens in Ferelden at all.

"Fine then speak your strategy," Cailan spat back as he and the Teryn looked down at the maps spread out in front of them.

"The Grey Wardens and I will lure the Darkspawn to charge our lines, here." Cailan said as he pointed to the clearing underneath the bridge that Solona and Theron crossed only hours before.

"You will then give the signal for the beacon to be lit. When the time is right for my men charge-"

"Flank the darkspawn yes I remember, this is the Tower of Ishall right? But who will light this beacon?" Cailan interrupted Loghain who scowled and glared back.

"I have a few men stationed there it is not a dangerous task but a vital one." Loghain replied with an air of arrogance.

Solona could not help but hate the decorated war hero standing in front of her. There was something about him she simply did not trust.

"Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and one of the new Grey Warden recruits to make sure it's done." Solona silently gasped and looked at Theron then to Duncan, who nodded in Theron's direction.

Solona had to swallow her protesting comment, as Loghain himself looked like he was going to personally strangle the young king. That still didn't stop Theron from saying his own thoughts out loud.

"Another side mission away from the main force? Thrilling." Theron sarcastically mentioned as Loghain, the Chantry Mother glared at him in outrage.

"We need the beacon. Without it Loghain's men won't know when to charge." Duncan sternly explained, clearly letting warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"You see? Glory for everyone!" Cailan happily exclaimed he was the only one here that was actually excited about fighting darkspawn.

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much is that truly wise?" Loghain questioned, confirming to everyone here that he didn't want the Wardens here much less taking any responsibility from his men.

Cailan just rolled his eyes, "Enough with your conspiracy theories Loghain. Grey Wardens fight the darkspawn no matter where they are from."

It was just then when Uldred walked up to the Cailan, "Your majesty the tower and is unnecessary the Circle of Magi-"

"We will not trust any live with your spells mage, save them for the darkspawn." The Chantry Mother interrupted, making Solona roll her eyes and sigh making the Chantry Mother glare at her.

This then made Solona start a silent laughing fit making the Chantry Mother even more infuriated. The more the Mother got furious the more Solona tried hard to silence her laughing, it came to the point where Solona had to stand at the other side of the room to try and calm down.

"Enough this plan will suffice the Grey Wardens will light the beacon." A frustrated Loghain said turning his back on everybody except Solona.

"Thankyou Loghain, I can not wait for this glorious moment when the King of Ferelden will fight side by side battling the throes of evil." Cailan said with a smile.

He pictured himself claiming all the glory of winning the battle. With the Kings, Emperors and Viscounts all over the world bowing down giving him praise, the people screaming, crying and chanting his name as he walked through the streets of Denerim. While song writers and historians write how he is the best King Ferelden has ever had.

What he missed was the evil dark cunning smile from Loghain, which caused shivers of fear to shoot down Solona's spine. Her laughing fit well and truly squashed.

"Yes Cailan… a glorious moment for us all."


	6. Chapter 6 Hope and Dispair

**Hi everyone thank you for reading this story.**

**If you didn't know this is my first fan fiction story and I'm struggling a bit here for ideas in the up and coming chapters. So please review so I have some sort of idea on what areas I need to improve and what not. Also I'm still in need of a Beta Reader if anyone is interested or know someone who might be please let me know.**

**I forgot to write this on the others BIOWARE owns Dragon Age ;D**

**Chapter 6**: Hope and Despair.

"You heard the plan. Theron and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure that the beacon is lit. Solona and I will join the rest of the Wardens in battle." Duncan directed to Alistair.

"What?! I won't be in the battle?" Alistair exclaimed with a frustrated look.

"Alistair, this is by the king's personal request. If the beacon is not lit, Teryn Loghain's men won't know when to charge." Duncan calmly explained.

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?" Alistair sarcastically said while crossing his arms.

"I agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle." Theron said he too was not impressed that Duncan chose him to play babysitter.

"That is not your choice. If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens shall be there." Duncan said in a firm voice ensuring that all discussion on the matter was closed.

"I get it. I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn of no." Alistair said seriously causing Solona and Theron to laugh at him.

"I think I'd like to see that." Solona dallied as she raked her eyes up and down Alistair's body mentally picturing him in a frilly noble's dress.

"Hmmm for you maybe. But it has to be a pretty dress." Alistair replied blushing at the way Solona was looking at him.

Theron coughed loudly, while Duncan sighed in frustration. Making both Alistair and Solona snap their heads back to Duncan, causing Alistair to blush even more so that it now covered his entire face in a deep red. While Solona was looking anywhere except into Duncan's eyes. If they didn't have so little time Duncan would have laughed at the sight of them.

"The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp, it was the tower that we passed when we arrived." Duncan pointed Theron could barely make out the top of the tower through the low light and tall trees.

"I remember, when do we light the beacon?" Theron answered already trying to form a plan in his mind.

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for." Duncan replied as Alistair nodded to Theron his embarrassment quickly fading away.

"Can we join the battle afterwards?" Theron questioned hoping he would be able to do some fighting.

"Stay with the Teryn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed, we will send word." Duncan said as Solona gave him a sad half smile.

"How much time do we have?" Theron asked hoping he could at least say goodbye to his one and only friend he made here.

"The battle is about to begin. Once Solona and I leave, move quickly. You'll have less than an hour. Now we must join the others. From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title." Duncan said as the tension in the group suddenly multiplied tenfold. All knowing that this could be the last time that they see each other.

"Duncan… may the Maker watch over you." Alistair quietly said.

"May He watch over us all. Come Solona we don't have much time." Duncan said as he slowly started to walk towards the main army.

"I'll follow in a moment. Don't worry I'll catch up." Solona said as she turned towards the two men, for once she didn't have a quick witted line.

"Be safe. Fight well, Lethallan." Theron said as he hugged her. Solona nodded as she stepped back.

"Goodbye Theron. Don't get into too much trouble; I won't be there this time to light their asses on fire." Solona finally joked remembering the first time they met.

Theron smiled at the memory and nodded, as Solona walked up to Alistair.

"Look after each other. I have a feeling this is all going to end in tragedy." Solona grimly said as she suddenly lent up on her toes and kissed Alistair's cheek.

"Just in case I don't come back." Solona winked as she then turned and ran to catch up with Duncan. Leaving a stunned Alistair to stare after her with his mouth hanging open, his hand half way to his cheek.

Theron just rolled his eyes "Oh come on. She's practically been drooling all over you since she first saw you."

Noticing that Alistair was still imitating a frozen statue Theron decided to lightly punch him in the jaw.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Alistair said as he rubbed his jaw.

"That was for not paying attention. Come on the battle is beginning." Theron said as the both ran towards the tower.

Solona walked beside Duncan down to the gorge, she couldn't shake the bad feeling that she had when she saw Loghain's smile.

"Duncan, can we speak before you reach the King?" Solona asked, she could feel her heart trying to drum out of her chest.

"We don't have any time Solona what is it?" Duncan asked as he continued to walk.

"I can't seem to shake what Loghain said out of my head. You didn't see his face; I think he intends to kill the King and all of us out here." Solona said as she now felt herself starting to panic.

Duncan noticing Solona's change of stature he stopped and looked at her.

"Loghain may not like us or the King but I do not believe that he would not resort to killing him." Duncan replied while he tried to calm Solona down.

"Duncan you're not listening to me, the King's army and all of us are here on the front lines. This plan relies on him making his men flank to darkspawn to save all of us. All he has to do is tell his men to retreat and we will all die, and I believe with every bone in my body that he will do that." Solona stated pleading for Duncan to understand.

"What do you want me to do Solona, the darkspawn are here, the main army is already in position, we are in position. It is too late to back out now. No matter what you think about Loghain, he would not let so many good men and women die just to get rid of Cailan," Duncan calmly said as Solona dropped her head and took several deep breaths.

When she looked up at him, her fear was replaced with acceptance; she gave a small smile and nodded. She was ready to fight to her death.

"I apologise Duncan, I guess I just had to come to terms with meeting the Maker. I am ready to take as many darkspawn as I can with me." Solona said in a steady voice.

"I need to stand with the King Solona. I want you at the end of the slope by the 3rd regiment there are no Mages nor Wardens near them." Duncan ordered as he walked away to join the Kings side.

The skies opened up and made the rain come down hard and fast, as Solona slowly made her way to position, she was in no hurry to get there as she made her way through the lines of archers then warriors. She was almost at her position when she heard a distinctive chuckle. She froze and turned towards the sound. She noticed clad in iron armour a 6 foot man tanned with muscles the size of small boulders, his jet black short hair and beard was swaying in the wind but it was the kind brown eyes which made Solona gasp.

"Garrett?" she yelled only to have a lot of men look at her. Apparently Garrett was a popular name so she edged closer to him.

"GARRETT HAWKE!" Solona yelled as the man in question suddenly looked over and half jumped in shock.

"Solona? Is that you?" Hawke questioned as Solona not caring about protocols and regulations ran over and hugged him hard.

"Cousin, what on earth are you doing here why aren't you in Lothering?" Solona questioned as Garrett looked diagonally across from him.

"When the King's army came through Lothering looking for men to sign up, Carver instantly put his name down. Now I'm making sure he doesn't get himself killed, but what about you? what the hell are you doing here?" Garrett answered as Solona looked over and saw the back of her younger cousin standing at attention his greatsword held ready in his hand.

"Garrett, I am a Grey Warden now, that's why I'm here. Promise me as soon as the fighting starts, get Carver and get the hell out of here." Solona whispered into his ear.

Garrett turned to question her when the Lieutenant started yelling at her to get into her position. Causing Solona to look at Garrett silently pleading with him to do as she asked. Shaking his head he drew his longsword and readied his shield as the call to release the hounds was made. Making Solona swear to herself and run to where she needed to be.

Solona drew out her two short swords and cast an enchantment to make them catch on fire, ignoring the shout of surprise from the men around her. She criss-crossed her swords in front of her until she smashed together above her head, suddenly making everyone's weapon to ignite in a certain element.

"Do not fear your weapon; it will only harm the darkspawn." Solona spoke in a loud and clear voice, determination written on her face.

"You will not kill my family." She murmured, as she saw the King draw his sword.

"FOR FERELDEN." King Cailan yelled as Solona herself screamed her war cry and ran.

The battle had begun.


	7. Chapter 7 The Battle of Ostagar

**Chapter 7**: The Battle of Ostagar.

"We got to get to the tower of Ishal, hurry!" Alistair yelled out as he and Theron started running across the bridge.

The battle was in full swing, with darkspawn catapulting giant boulders at the bridge. A few archers had already been killed as boulders smashed into them. Twice Theron lost his footing from the impact of a boulder crashing into the bridge's support pillars.

Once they finally managed to get across they were immediately confronted by one of Loghain's guards and a mage from the circle.

"You, are you the Grey Wardens?" The guard asked when they nodded their heads a smile of relief came across his face.

"Oh thank the Maker, the tower, it's been taken." The guard reported.

"Taken, taken how?" Alistair asked as both he and Theron looked at each other with concern.

"The darkspawn, they came up from the underground tunnels. We barely made it out alive." The guard said.

"Then we shall go up there and light the beacon ourselves, you're coming along too." Alistair commanded.

It was the first time Theron had seen Alistair do his job properly since he was more than content to let Solona take the lead in the Wilds, and was the only one who was a Grey Warden.

As they made their way through the grounds, Theron was shocked that the darkspawn were making quick work of the remaining guards stationed at the tower. Hearing Alistair cry 'for the Grey Wardens' Theron unleashed elven fury onto the darkspawn. He poured all of his anger and frustration into his fighting giving him more strength and power with every swing. It was the darkspawn that tore him away from his clan. It was the darkspawn that made his closest friend Tamlen disappear from the clan, it was the darkspawn that made his old keeper decide to move the clan to the free marches, giving him no hope to ever find them again.

The surviving men were grateful that the Wardens were here and saved their lives; together they rushed through the doors and started reclaiming the tower one level at a time. Theron now hoped that they could reach the beacon and light it in time.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? There isn't meant to be darkspawn so far in and especially in the tower." Alistair said as they opened the door to the first level.

"Weren't you just complaining not a moment ago that you weren't going to be in the fight?" Theron mentioned raising his eyebrow to him.

Alistair snorted "That'll teach me to open my mouth too soon. Hey, come on the sooner we get to the top the quicker we can get this beacon lit, we're vastly running out of time."

Down on the battlefield Solona was doing everything she could to hold her line. She could see everyone start to tire from the relentless assault from the darkspawn. She looked around to see where her cousin was. After what seemed like an eternity of searching she looked in horror as Garrett took a hit from behind and fell to the ground.

"You die first!" Solona cried as she unleashed a chain lightning spell that caused the Genlocks swarming around Garrett to be electrocuted. Giving enough time for Garrett to finish them off with his sword.

Solona ran over to him and inspected his wound. Quickly drinking a potent lyrium potion she cast a healing spell onto Garrett then grabbed him by his chest piece.

"GET CARVER AND GET TO LOTHERING GET THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY AND RUN! THERE IS NO EXTRA REINFORCEMENTS COMING! LOGHAIN WILL MAKE US DIE OUT HERE! THEN WHERE DO YOU THINK THE DARKSPAWN WILL GO NEXT! NOW GO, GO!" Solona screamed to Garrett finally releasing him.

"Come with us cousin." Garrett pleaded as they both fought back to back disarming and killing any darkspawn that came near them.

"Sorry not this time Garrett, I will stay and help get you out of here. Promise me you'll get the rest of them and keep running. Don't stop. Not until you reach Denerim or Highever." Solona yelled as she stepped in front of a Hurlock Alpha who was going to spit blood in Garrett's face.

"I can't leave you here as well cousin, you're family as well." Garrett stated as they started making their way over towards Carver.

"Just tell Auntie Leandra that I'm sorry I never made it to your home. Tell Bethany and Marion to never fear the Chantry and that they too can make a name for themselves if they just believe." Solona said as she froze a Hurlock about to stab Carver in the back as Garrett smashed him to bits.

Caver turned around and saw his cousin and his brother standing behind him each doing their best to defend each other.

"Cousin I didn't know you signed up for this?" Carver said.

"I'm a Grey Warden now Carver, try to keep up with the times." Solona quipped back as she flurried her swords into a Shriek before slicing it's head off.

"Carver we're getting out of here." Garrett stated and blocked a powerful swing from a Genlock Alpha.

"Do you know the penalty for deserting?" Carver stated.

"You will die if you stay any longer Carver, we are greatly outnumbered and there is no one coming to our aid." Solona reasoned as she used a punisher skill on a highly annoying blight wolf that wouldn't lie down and die.

Carver then took a second to look around, realising that they were fighting a losing battle he nodded to Garrett and Solona accepting that they needed to run to stay alive.

"Does this remind you of something?" Garrett joked as he overpowered a Hurlock then thrust his blade through the middle of its chest.

"NOW IS REALLY NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR JOKES BROTHER!" Carver yelled as he stepped out away from his brother and cousin to whirlwind all the darkspawn that were surrounding him.

"Oh you mean the time that the three of us we were surround by Templar hunters. I can still see the confusion on their faces when I started fighting with my swords. Ah good times." Solona answered back as she threw a misdirection hex to a Hurlock necromancer causing his death hex to hit a group of gen locks instead of Carver.

"I suddenly remember why I didn't like you hanging around my brother Solona." Carver stated as they were finally able to move towards the forest.

"Lighten up Carver you're getting out of here with your life, admit it takes more energy being a moody git then a relaxed joker." Solona said as she pointed her sword at the Hurlock running at her with his massive bone crushing maul and casted petrify causing it to be stunned then jumping up and stabbing it in the neck instantly causing it bleed out.

"You're coming as well right?" Carver questioned as they reached the outskirts of the battle.

"No Carver I must do my duty and stay here." Solona said as she quickly cast healing spells on both of them before pulling Carver into a fierce hug.

"No matter what you think Carver, you are the best fighter in your family and also my favourite cousin never forget that." Solona whispered into his ear as she kissed the top of his sweaty dirt stained head.

Solona then grabbed Garrett into a tight hug as Caver kept fighting off any darkspawn strays near them.

"What's stopping me from lifting you over my shoulder and kidnapping you to safety?" Garrett asked as he felt her tears on his neck.

"Me kicking your ass, you know full well you could never beat me." Solona joked as she pulled away.

"Protect each other, don't let my sacrifice be in vain. If by some Maker miracle I survive this, then I will try and find you. Now go don't stop running till you reach the northern cities. I love you cousin's good bye." Solona choked out as her tears were now freely falling from her.

As she saw both Hawks start to run she then turned around and wiped her tears and went back into the battle. She smiled a tearful smile knowing that Alistair and Theron were at least out of the way, as she made her way back into the battle she twirled around and beheaded a Hurlock, Solona noticed a huge tunnelled hole that the darkspawn were going into. As she disarmed the stabbed another Hurlock in the chest she looked up and saw that it most likely led to the tower is Ishal.

"Those bastards are not going anywhere near them." She thought to herself as she took her blade out of the Hurlock's chest and ran over to the entrance.

After holding at the entrance killing a few Genlocks and Hurlocks she finally had a bit of space to breathe. All of her energy and Lyrim potions were gone, she was haggard and felt that she only had a tiny bit of mana left. She looked over and saw that Duncan was fighting next to the King, briefly their eyes connected Solona smiled and mouthed 'In Death Sacrifice." summoned her last bit manna she lad left and caused an earthquake around her causing the tunnel to cave in.

"Come on, I'm sure we've missed the signal by now, but we've got try." Alistair said as himself Theron as well as the guard and mage they initially spoke to were the only ones who had enough energy left to make it up the last of the stairs to the where the beacon was waiting ready to be lit.

They were all tired, sore and in Alistair's case injured, as he failed to lift his shield up in time to deflect an oncoming arrow, which was still buried inside his shoulder.

As they ran into the landing they all looked up in horror as a huge Ogre was finishing eating one of the many guards killed here. It sensed that he had company and threw the body away as if it was no heavier than a chicken leg, and roared.

"Oh Maker I just peed myself, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I don't want to die." The mage started rambling frozen in fear as the Ogre started moving towards him.

"Andraste's tits this is no time to become a blithering mess, use your bloody magic." Theron shouted making the Ogre to turn around and lunge for him.

The three warriors distracted the Ogre from the mage long enough so he could finally get his courage and mana back and start pulling out every spell and hex he could think of. Alistair was stalking around it trying to find a weak spot in which he could use to their advantage, when he took a swipe at the back of the Ogre's ankles, causing the Ogre to roar in pain and collapse. Instantly Alistair, Theron and the guard jumped and started stabbing and hacking at the Ogre vital areas while the mage ran over and lit the signal.

"It is done." Theron said thoroughly relieved to be sitting down, even if it is on a dead Ogre.

"Can you hear them, the cheer Loghain's men must be charging." The guard said as slowly tried to regain his breathing.

Alistair hadn't said anything yet as he stood out trying to desperately see how the battle was going. When the screams of terror finally hit their ears dread filled into their guts.

"W-what's happening why are they screaming?" The mage asked in fear, the wet spot on his robes still hadn't dried.

"I don't know, but we need to leave now." Theron instructed while getting up and walking to the door.

"Duncan said we had to wait here, if he needs us he would send word." Alistair replied as he stepped away from the balcony.

"Then at least we should get down to the lowest level, so the messenger doesn't have to climb up here. Either way I have feeling that the battle is lost." Theron answered back.

He was about to reach for the door when it was suddenly kicked open but a group of Genlocks who started firing arrows. Alistair, Theron, The Guard and the Mage never stood a chance.

Seeing the signal finally being lit sent a roar of hope through the remainder of the army. Loghain heard it but it didn't matter he wasn't going to send his men into battle to save a pompous king and his merry band of Orlesian wardens ready and waiting to hand back Ferelden to former slave masters.' Ferelden needed a better king. A king who would do anything and everything in his power to make sure that Ferelden never got enslaved by any other empire or country ever again. A king who would make sure that every single Orlesian bastard and Grey Warden was wiped out of Ferelden. Ferelden needed him to be king.

"Shall I give the order to charge sir?" Ser Cauthrien asked.

"No, sound the retreat!" Loghain said.

"But w-what about the King?" Ser Cauthrien was about to turn when Loghain grabbed her arm.

"Do as I command. Sound the retreat." Loghain ordered.

"Y-Yes sir." Ser Cauthrien ripped her arm out of Loghain's grip while glaring at him.

"Right you men fall out, let's go." Ser Cauthrien ordered as Loghain's army turned about face and marched away from the battle.

Loghain stood there as his men started retreating behind him. He smiled the same small callous smile, as he heard the screams of all the kings soldiers realising that there will be no flanking charge coming.

"Yes, there will be glory for us all."

Duncan was exhausted as the dark spawn kept coming wave after unrelenting wave. He was sure he would not survive much longer, as he scanned the battlefield he noticed Solona standing in the entrance of a tunnel leaning on the wall heavily panting. Their eyes met as she smiled then caused the entrance to collapse trapping her under it. Guilt and sorrow swept through him as she had only just survived the joining not hours before only to die in battle as she predicted.

Calian finally sent for the beacon to be lit, in which not a few moments later the beacon ignited, a roar of cheer erupted through those who were left fighting. The hope and cheer though was short lived as Loghain's men did not charge.

"That bastard he's retreating. I can't believe that he would do this the coward, he going to leave us to die." Cailan yelled as those who looked could clearly see that Loghain's men were indeed retreating.

"Then we must try and get you out of here your majesty." Duncan yelled back as he neared Calian so they could fight back to back.

"I will not leave my men Duncan; I am not a coward like Loghain." Calian spat back as he weaved his sword through a Shriek and back out to block a Hurlocks attack.

It was chaos from then on as soldiers tried to desert only to be slain by the darkspawn, while those who stayed suffered the same fate. Calian was still holding his ground refusing to leave the battle when an Ogre came up from behind him and grabbed him with his right hand. Duncan tried to free him only to be swept out of the way, making him land on a dagger sticking out from the ground.

Injured Duncan could only look on in horror as the Ogre crushed the King of Ferelden to death in its hand. Throwing him away as though he was nothing but a rag doll. Duncan using the last of his ran up to the Ogre and jumped on him using is longsword and daggers to stab and climb up the Ogre's chest. The Ogre roared in pain and ripped Duncan off throwing him in the same direction as the King before falling to the ground dead.

Duncan's energy was spent; his wound was bleeding profusely and showing no signs of stopping. Panting hard he crawled over to where Calian was, time seemed to come to a sudden stop as a sense of failure started coursing through him, why didn't he listen to Solona's fears. She saw something; she knew what Loghain was actually planning to do; now she too was dead. If she hadn't saved them in Lothering, she would still be gallivanting around the countryside with her jovial nature and fiery strength. Duncan could picture the pain that Alistair would feel after learning of her death, even though they had only just met that very day he could sense that Solona stirred feelings within him that he had never experienced before.

Leaning on Calian, Duncan saw that the rest of the army were dropping like flies. He saw a Hurlock Alpha running up to him with a battle-axe ready to strike him, Duncan frowned at it, he accepted that it was his time to die. The battle was lost he could only hope that Alistair and Theron would make it out alive.

For if they fell, Ferelden will be destroyed.


End file.
